Artemis Fowl in love?
by Artemis Fowl 2nd
Summary: Artemis fowl has had feelings toward Holly for some time now. And at his school a dance is coming up. Will Holly go out with him? Will artemis get the girl of his dreams? Find out and read this story. Chapter 3 is up!
1. The confession

It was a normal summer day at Fowl manor good enough to take a walk around it. So Artemis and his huge bodyguard butler were taking a quite stroll. Artemis sighed dramatically

breaking the silence of the day. "Artemis are you feeling alright, you seem to be very bored lately," the hulking bodyguard said. But

Artemis did not hear him because the reason he had sighed was that he was thinking of Holly. Holly is his fairy friend which he has had many adventures with. "Artemis?"

Butler asked. Artemis was knocked out of his daydream with a bit of an jolt but he recovered quickly like a teen should. "Yes, my old friend I am very fine thank you for asking."

Artemis lied since the moment he had met Holly he has had feelings toward her, but he would not let anyone know even his own closest friend, Butler. "Your daydreaming about Holly again

aren't you?" Butler accused. "What, who told you this, you can't believe them they are pranking you!" Artemis replied with a bit of embarrassment which is unusual for him. "You

told me," Butler said, looking at artemis directly in the eyes which would make a wild lion run to its den. "When?" Artemis asked. "Just now you did," Butler replied.

"I guess I did didn't I." Artemis said, while looking at Butler, dumbfounded on how he was tricked like that. "Yeah, you did and if you need any advice on how to impress her I

can help, you know because in my day I was surrounded by the ladies,"Butler said looking proud. "That possibility because of your size is very slim my friend." Artemis

explained. "Yeah, okay thanks for the logical terms Artemis," Butler replied sarcastically, but artemis ignored it. Right before Artemis could ask something there was a bang in

the house so they both ran to investigate.

Butler broke the door down, leading into the kitchen, with a hand gun ready, Artemis right behind him. The sight they saw was very awkward for them because it was Juliet making

out with a pillow. Juliet is Butlers' younger sister, she looks very beautiful but she can take down about anyone; she is a Butler after all. "Errrr." Artemis said. Wait why did

I just say err, err isn't even a word, Artemis thought. Juliet slowly put down the pillow on the floor looking at Butler and teenager Artemis with a innocent look on her face.

"W-w-what were you doing with that p-p-pillow." Butler stuttered in surprise. "I was umm... just umm.... practicing on .... this pillow and.... yeah" Juliet tried. "She was

just practicing some new thing on the internet that has caught many people by storm," Artemis said saving Juliet from embarrassment. Juliet gave him a look saying thank you.

Butler didn't look impressed but he walked out and fixed the door, while Artemis called Juliet into the next room.

"Artemis thank you, if you didn't do that I would have been in huge trouble, thank you," Juliet squealed and hugged him. The word trouble reminded him of Trouble Kelp, who reminded

him of Holly and he sighed dramatically once again. While Juliet was hugging him he thought of Holly and he thought Juliet was Holly for a moment and said "Holly is that you?"

Which told Juliet he had feelings for Holly. "No its me Juliet," Juliet said knocking Artemis back to earth. Juliet let go of him and looked at him "You love H olly!" she

squealed. There was no point in hiding it, he had to give in sometime or another. "Yes, I do love Holly ever since I actually met her," Artemis confessed. "Okay, as your friend I

will help you with this, alright," Juliet said. "What? How are you going to help me? I'm human and Holly is well, a fairy we can't match it won't work," Artemis argued. "Yeah... but

love is a powerful thing, even for fairies," Juliet said. Oh boy, how's she going to make it work; I guess I will find out, Artemis thought.


	2. Advice

**Artemis: Surely you will just tell them and I will not have to go into harder : No I wont give in you can't make me say no you can't ever!**

**Holly: Where running out of time here can't I just Mesmer him?**

**Artemis: *Sigh* Fine mesmerize him just don't hurt his IQ ok.**

**Me: No never *Goes and hides under bed* You say it!**

**Artemis: Fine if I must. Okay as I was saying the author of this story does not own Artemis Fowl.**

**Me: *under bed* *smiles Evilly* Yet. **

**oOo**

" Okay as I was saying I will help you finally go out with Holly okay," Juliet said. Artemis sighed at this Proposal he already knew that he was human and Holly was fairy there was no chance at all. "Don't give up yet okay you still have a chance with Holly just let me explain okay," Juliet said. "Okay what if I say yes and I go along with your own love scheme what will happen?" Artemis asked. "Well first, is anything coming up that will help you in anyway to get Holly?" Juliet asked. Artemis thought for a minute and came upon something he wasn't fond of but he told her anyways "Well there is a dance coming up at my school and …," Artemis wasn't done before Juliet squealed with excitement. "That's perfect Artemis! All you have to do is ask her out to the dance with you and your home free pal," Juliet explained.

"Yeah I know that but…. What if she says no?" Artemis asked feeling down thinking of Holly rejecting him. "Don't worry I'm helping you remember I'm a girl too you know. Also since I'm a girl I know how us girls tick," Juliet explained. Artemis thought about it and it all came down to that Juliet was his best option so he said, "Okay I'm in. But I cant just go up to her and ask her out, isn't there some advice that comes along with you helping me?" Juliet thought on that one and started to give him advice on what to say to what to dress in.

"Oh I see that's why girls like guys that smell good," Artemis said intrigued with this development. "Yeah basically," Juliet laughed. Artemis walked to a couch and slumped back into but quickly regained his posture by sitting up straight. "So Artemis what is you plan of attack to get Holly?" Came Angeline's voice from the opposite door. Artemis knew something like this would happen so he had already written a note saying "Act like Holly is a human okay." He quickly tossed it to Juliet and she nodded agreeing to it.

"W-what mom?' Artemis asked. "What are you going to do to get that Holly of yours to go to the dance with you?" Angeline asked. "Oh that's what I'm explaining to him about Mrs. Fowl," Juliet said going back into servant mode. "I think that this conservation is kept for moms and their sons so go help your brother fix that door please," Angeline said. "Yes Mrs. Fowl," Juliet said moving out of the room. When Juliet was out of hearing radius Artemis's mom started explaining about girls and so on, the same things Juliet had told him. "Yes okay mother I will do that thank you for the advice," Artemis said putting on a innocent face that doesn't actually suit him well.

When Angeline was about to leave they both heard something coming from the other room so they started to eavesdrop on instinct. "HIYA!," Juliet screamed when she punched a huge whole in the door which got Butler very angry. "Juliet! Why did you do that I barely put it back in place you know!," Butler screamed at his little sister. He started to chase her around the house screaming "I'm going to kill you Juliet!." While Juliet was just laughing like a little three year old that has the bad case of the giggles.

Right at that exact moment his mom left him alone in the room his communicator which Holly had given him started to buzz showing that Holly was trying to get in contact with him. So he opened the communicator and…..

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Oh I'm sorry for the cliffy I'm so evil lol. But if I get enough reviews I will continue my story onto chapter 3 ok so send in those reviews!**


	3. The big Question!

**Sorry that I haven't written in awhile. But here is chap 3. No I don't own artemis fowl. (just yet mwahahahahahaha)**

*******

"Oh hello Holly," Artemis said feeling nervous. "Yep it's me Artemis and as I told you I would, I'm checking up on you and saying hello," Holly said. _Oh my god am I sweating this can't be happening I must be hallucinating because is she actually wearing, a swimsuit, no is that a bikini? _"Oh erm, Holly a-are y-you wearing a b-blue bikini?" Artemis said feeling stupid on how he stuttered. "Oh now that you mentioned it yeah I am I'm on beautiful vacation," She said looking quizzical at Artemis. "W-where exactly?" Artemis said trying to regain his stance but kept failing on looking at Holly and how pretty she looked. "Why do you want to know? Your not in some sort of trouble are you?" Holly said feeling uneasy. "N-no I'm not in any t-trouble thanks for asking though. But c-can I ask y-you something p-p-please?" Artemis said using a different tactic to his thinking. "Yeah shoot unless it has to do with a interspecies crisis," Holly said smiling playfully. "W-will you maybe c-come to t-the s-school d-d-dance with me?" Artemis said. "What? I couldn't hear you , you stuttered way to much for me to hear silly," Holly said sticking her tongue out. _Oh my god! I finally say it and I stutter too much! Oh god she looks hot! Wait no I don't think like that it must be just how normal not very smart boys think I guess._

Juliet had fixed the door's hole she punctured and went to spy on Artemis and see how he was doing. When she heard him make a move it was utterly painful to hear. She didn't want to hear what he would say next so she shot inside grabbed the communicator out of his hands, she also mouthed to Artemis " I'm going to help you". She looked at the communicator and said, "Okay holly since Artemis can't say it I will, Artemis has a major crush on you I don't know how you can't see it. Also at his school some dance is coming up and he wants to go out with you! So now that I have told you and I can see your starting to blush here he is." Juliet said handing back the communicator and mouthing the words "Good luck." Before she left the room.

Holly was stunned by this new news but she started to blush anyways. Holly also started to feel warm inside not a bad warm, fever warm, but a love, affection type warm. When Juliet had handed back the communicator Artemis (Which isn't like him at all was blushing furiously) almost began to speak but Holly cut him off. "Is that true everything she said?" Holly asked beginning to blush furiously too. "Yeah it is I have loved you ever since I met you is that weird?" Artemis said. "No it isn't, I have had feelings for you too for some time you know. I also would be very grateful to go out with you." Holly said smiling. Artemis's face shot up with joy for this news. "So should we meet up here at the manor then?" Artemis said. "Yes that would be good I will be there at…" Holly took a quick glance at a clock which showed 1:30. "I will be up there at 6:00 okay?" Holly finished. "Yes that would be a good time. But you would have to cover your ears so my family won't be asking questions," Artemis explained. "Okay I can do that. I'll see you later okay," Holly said blushing all over again. "Okay," Was all the words Artemis could manage with his happiness. Holly shut off the communicator. _I got to get something to wear_. She thought getting up.

Artemis was so happy he could of sang on the spot but he held it in. He went running to the bathroom, when he got there he checked his hair his breath everything he could think of actually. He then came upon his own eyes and saw Holly's eye and his own. He also remembered why he has her eye too and he treasures it. (A/N Sorry I am not spoiling it for no readers.) _Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong_, the door bell rang loudly in the house. _Wow it isn't even six and Holly is here! _"I'll get it mother!" Artemis said racing to the door. He bumped into Butler just a couple of feet away. "Whats the hurry? Artemis you might get hurt and my job isn't to let you be hurt," The big bodyguard said. "Yes my old friend I know but I must answer the door alone okay?" Artemis said using big eyes which is very odd. "Okay go but I will be watching just in case," Butler said. Artemis raced to the door when he reached it he opened it and said, "Oh hello there H-…" He stopped himself when he saw Minerva. "Hello to you too Artemis I was wondering you want to go to the dance with me?" Minerva said blushing a bit and twirling her hair. "Oh bugga," Artemis said.

***

**Cliffy uh-oh! I'm so evil mwahahahahahahaha!!!!! But press the button you know you want to review! Also when you do give me what you want to happen in the next chap alright! Press the button! NOW!!!!!**


End file.
